darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Power levelling
Power levelling or grinding, is the term used when a player is trying to raise their level in a certain skill in as short a time as possible, without worrying about making a loss or gaining other resources. This may involve using almost every possible resource available, making up for the loss when the target level has been achieved. A good example is when a player trains Mining, dropping ores instead of banking or selling them. This saves travelling time, which makes levelling faster, but no monetary profit is gained. Gaining a cash pile from training won't matter during power-levelling, because your main goal is the fastest experience possible. Commonly power-levelled skills Melee Players often train their melee skills by: * Killing armoured zombies * Killing Ape Atoll gorillas next to the altar * Killing bandits * Killing experiments * Killing flesh crawlers * Killing fire giants * Killing giant spiders * Killing Hill giants * Killing rock crabs * Killing yaks * Killing Ghoul * Killing Varrock Guards * Killing deadly red spiders Construction Players often train their Construction by: * Building and destroying oak larders * Building and destroying oak doors * Flatpacking mahogany tables Cooking Players often train their Cooking by: * Cooking lobster * Cooking swordfish * Cooking monkfish * Cooking shark * Cooking tuna * Cooking rocktail * Making jug of wine Crafting Players often train their Crafting by: * Crafting gold amulets * Crafting hardleather, green dragonhide, blue dragonhide, red dragonhide, or black dragonhide bodies * Cutting gems * Crafting urns * Glassblowing (commonly Unpowered orbs) Dungeoneering Players often train their Dungeoneering by: * Rushing floors * Complexity one rushing lower level floors in favour of access to higher level floors Farming Players often train their Farming by: * Planting and uprooting wood and fruit trees * Planting and uprooting spirit trees * Livid Farm (level 60 minimum) Firemaking Players often train their Firemaking by: * Firemaking with willow logs * Firemaking with maple logs * Firemaking with yew logs * Firemaking with magic logs * Firemaking in the Jadinko Lair * Bonfires Fishing Players often train their Fishing by: * Fly fishing in Lumbridge, Gunnarsgrunn or Shilo Village * Barbarian fishing at Otto's Grotto * Catching Rocktails or Cavefish in the Living Rock Cavern * Fishing within Dungeoneering on Complexity 2 Floors. Fletching Players often train Fletching by: * Cutting maple longbows * Cutting yew longbows * Cutting magic longbows * Stringing bows * Fletching Broad-tipped arrows or bolts. Herblore Players often train their Herblore by: * Making prayer potions * Fighting aberrant spectres or chaos druids with the Herbicide * Making extreme and overload potions Hunter Players often train their Hunter by: * Catching and releasing red, orange, or black salamanders *Catching stackable chinchompas or carnivorous chinchompas *Catching butterflies barehanded Magic Players often train Magic by casting: * High Level Alchemy (see the alchemy calculator for items) * Ice Burst or Ice Barrage on Bandits or Skeletons in the Ape Atoll Dungeon * Stun repeatedly on an Elemental Balance in a Player-Owned House * Camelot Teleport repeatedly with a staff of Air * Casting String Jewellery * Bolt spells with Chaos Gauntlets * Shadow Barrage or Blood Barrage on Dagannoths in the Waterbirth Island Dungeon Mining Players often train their Mining by: *Mining concentrated coal and gold ore in the Living Rock Caverns *Mining iron ore and depositing in the Dwarven Mine resource dungeon *Mining and dropping granite Prayer Players often train their Prayer by: *Killing hill giants and burying big bones *Offering dragon or frost dragon bones to a Gilded Altar *Using dragon bones on the Ectofuntus *Using a Dwarf multicannon and bonecrusher Ranged Players often train their Ranged by: *Throwing red chinchompas at Skeletons in the Ape Atoll Dungeon or Mummies in the Chaos Tunnels *Using Iron Knives or steel darts on yaks or giant spiders *Using the Dwarf multicannon on ogres in the Combat Training Camp Runecrafting Players often train their Runecrafting by: *Using the Ourania Runecrafting Altar *Infusing lava runes with Magic Imbue *Training at the Runespan Smithing Players often train their Smithing by: *Smelting gold ore with goldsmith's gauntlets *Smithing iron knives *Smithing adamant platebodies Thieving Players often train their Thieving by: *Training at the thieves guild *Stealing cakes from bakery stalls *Pickpocketing Master Farmers *Pickpocketing Knights of Ardougne *Blackjacking and pickpocketing Menaphite thugs *Playing Sorceress's Garden *Playing Pyramid Plunder *Pickpocketting monkey knife fighters *Blackjacking and pickpocketing Coshing volunteers or the Advanced pickpocketing trainer Woodcutting Players often train their Woodcutting by: *Chopping ivy *Chopping willow trees, banking at Draynor Village or Barbarian Assault *Chopping teak trees at Ape Atoll, Tai Bwo Wannai, or Castle Wars * Chopping maple trees, banking at Seers' Village *Chopping Arctic Pines at Neitiznot *Sawmill training Cost of power levelling Because power levelling is focused on speed rather than profit, it can be fairly expensive to power level, or may forgo potential profit, depending on the method. Power levelling often sees items being dropped in favour of saving time to bank them. Category:Culture Category:Skills Category:Guides